Unknown
by MyLatte
Summary: "You're mad, trying to go to the shop on Christmas Eve. Do you know how busy it will be? There'll be nothing left to buy either," Cody remarked. Okay, little oneshots bases on personal traits. The first one is NOAHxCODY, read if you'd like, or don't.


**HI HI HI, READ THIS, GO GO GO.**

**You know those little traits that they write about characters in their bios and stuff? Like Cody being anaphylactic to ant bites and whatnot, and then Noah being Indian, Zeke knowing 8 languages and etc? Well, I've always wanted to write stories about those bits of info, so...here you go :D So these are gonna be drabbily oneshots about them.  
**

So, here's the first one. I know you're probably gonna question about the epipen and stuff, but I know how they work, I have to use one, so yes :D

**Pairing: NoahxCody **don't like it? Then don't read, simple enough.

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

"I'm just going down to uni to pick up my work," Cody looked pointedly at Noah and signalled to the door. "Do you want me to get yours?"

"Would you?" He replied. "I'm just going to go to the store to get presents for all my siblings. I'll probably be back before you,"

"You're mad, trying to go to the shop on Christmas Eve. Do you know how busy it will be? There'll be nothing left to buy either," He remarked. Prior to contrary belief, Cody was actually a very organised person. He liked to do all his gift buying months before December so he'd beat the crowds and not have that added stress. Noah, on the other hand, despite being neat and tidy usually left his presents right until the last minute, as you've seen. It didn't bug Cody because, well, it wasn't his problem.

"Well, it will make choosing things much easier," Noah laughed. "You scoot off now, I'll lock up," Cody nodded and grabbed his phone off the bench. He hesitated with grabbing his keys but then decided against it, Noah said he was going to be home first anyway.

* * *

Cody smiled as he glanced across the street. He could see his house from here, more specifically his house with Noah inside. They hadn't had very much money at the time they purchased the place, so the only place they could really afford was on the main road of town. Cody had always planned to use his parent's money to buy himself a house - as they were rather well off in the cash department - but they weren't on the best terms anymore, so that plan was thrown out the window. Anyway, it gave them a place to live together as they were studying at university, which was just down the road.

He'd managed to grab all their work with little hassle, but the queues had been horrific with a lot of lazy students like himself being academically last-minute. He'd gotten it eventually though and was now ready to spend the evening with Noah - something he'd been looking forward to all day.

He stepped forward and crossed the road, it's amazing there were so many cars out when it was snowing. The roads were so slippery, he had to think about each step otherwise he'd fall. He managed to get to the island in the middle and glared at the cars that whizzed past that had given him strange looks. Once he crossed to the other side, he wandered up to his front door and took off his shoes, placing them by the front door and then bending down to brush the snow off the soles of them.

And then there was a sharp pain through his palm. "Ow..." He mumbled, lifting it up to inspect it. There was a red mark from something and it was starting to bleed. He wiped the speck of blood away and looked around the ground to see what it was. Ah, shit. It was an ant bite. He could feel his hand starting to swell already with this revelation and his throat felt itchy. He tried coughing, but that just made it worse. He needed water. "Noah...!" He knocked on the door frantically, and of course, just like in all bad situations, there was no answer. Oh right, Noah wasn't back from the shops yet.

He was going to die. This revelation sent him into a state of panic, made worse by the fact that he _was _having an anaphylactic allergy. His epipen was inside and he hadn't bothered taking his keys as he had expected Noah to be home first. The only thing he had on him was his phone. Okay, that was actually helpful. He pulled it out his pocket and dialed in Noah's number. _Pick up, pick up_, he thought. The phone rang through, and as he waited for him to answer, he inspected his hand. There was a large bump where he had been bitten and a trail of red dots that were slowly spreading up his arm.

_"Hey, Cody, what's up?" _Noah's voice echoed through the reciever.

"Noah..." He replied. Was that his own voice? It sounded really scratchy...and he had a hard time getting the word out.

_"What's wrong?" _He said. _"You don't sound okay,"_

"I got...um..." Why couldn't he say it? This was his life he was talking about here, yet he didn't want Noah to worry. That was either stupid or unconditional love. He was going to go with the latter.

_"Cody Anderson, tell me. Your voice sounds different," _He demanded. Noah never got stressed out, so this was concerning for Cody.

"I got bitten by an ant," He pushed out, he could barely say anything anymore. His throat and chest felt tight. "Noah, I'm going to die," He whimpered, whispering now.

_"Shit. Stay right there. I'll be home in two seconds, you'll be fine," _And then he hung up. Cody couldn't do this. He could hardly see anymore as he was so dizzy and his gaze was filled up with tears. He was trying extra hard to breathe, as well, as his chest was become tighter with each passing second.

* * *

"Cody!" Noah exclaimed, almost sprinting up to the doorstep where his boyfriend was sitting. Oh shit, he hadn't realised it was this bad. Cody was pale and bent over in pain, his arm just about completely bright red.

"Hi, Noah," He whispered, attempting to smile. His voice was so quiet and coarse, it made Noah want to cry. This isn't what Cody was supposed to be like. "Can we go inside?"

"Yes," He bent down and took Cody's arm, helping him to his feet. The smaller boy stumbled slightly before gaining his footing. Noah led them inside and placed Cody into sitting on the couch. "Epipen, where?" There was no way to describe how Noah was feeling right now. Sure, his allergies were bad, but nothing like this. He couldn't lose Cody, he just couldn't cope if that happened. The very thought made him want to break down. So he pushed the thought out of his mind and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Oh...um," Cody tried to clear his head to think of it. "Kitchen cupboard about the stove, I think,"

Noah nodded and opened the two doors, searching frustratedly through their medicine basket. Where was the fucking thing? _Great Noah, great. Way to work in a crisis. _He finally found it, right at the bottom of the basket. He glanced at the cap, it was expired...great. The thing would still work, just not as well, so he pulled the cap off of it and brought it over to Cody who's eyes were now unfocused and blurry. "Roll up your pants, this won't hurt at all," He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he pushed the needle into Cody's leg. "Hey, come and lie in bed, get some rest for now, we'll see if you feel better in fifteen minutes," Cody nodded and for the second time in about two minutes, Noah took his arm and helped him up.

The first step was difficult and Cody almost fell back down onto the couch, but Noah caught him in time. Very slowly they made their way across the room to the bottom of the stairs. "You can do it, honey," He urged, guiding Cody onto the first step. Now, you may think steps are easy, but they become much more difficult when you can hardly see because of tears and lack of air, and then when you start shaking because of adrenaline.

"Thank you," He mumbled. Even though the room was still spinning, he was able to blush. Each step seemed more difficult than the last, but soon enough they got into their bedroom. Noah pulled the covers back and pushed Cody into it. That's when the shock of it all sunk in for him. His breath began escaping in small, short breaths and his eyes and cheeks became wet from tears. "Noah, I'm dying, I'm dying!"

"Shh," Noah whispered, stroking his hair. "You're going to be okay, don't worry," It was just the adrenaline setting in, that's all, he told himself, _consoled _himself.

"I can't breathe!" He sobbed, clutching at Noah's shirt.

"You can," He urged. "Just open your mouth and inhale, you can do it, I promise," They were silent except for the sound of Cody's laboured breathing. Slowly, he started to revert to a normal sort of pattern, yet his voice stayed just as hoarse. "Cody, try and get some sleep now, it will make you feel better,"

"Okay," He whispered, shifting slightly to stare at his boyfriend before closing his eyes.

Noah stared at him for a couple of minutes, making sure he was definitely asleep. "Cody..." He whispered. "Please be okay," He had put on a strong face for him, but now he was alone, he could let his worries out. So really, he was petrified. Cody just _had _to be okay.

Suddenly his small frame started shaking in the bed and Noah freaked out, what was happening? He peered into the sheets and noticed that it was just the adrenaline making him shake. That meant it was working, which was good, right?

Slowly and nervously, Noah pushed himself off the chair and onto his knees by the bed. He clasped his hands together and tilted his head upwards."I don't normally believe in any of this 'God' stuff," He mumbled and at first felt a little stupid. "But whoever is up there, please listen to me. _Please _let Cody be okay," And contrary to his normal cold exterior he whispered. "I love him," He squeezed his eyes shut, and stayed in that position.

* * *

Noah felt something on his arm, it was bugging him because it had woken him up. Slowly he opened his eyes and remembered that he was kneeling next to Cody's bed and the object resting on his arm was Cody's hand. He looked at Cody with wide eyes and tilted his head slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Noah," He whispered.

* * *

**There you go :DDDD**


End file.
